


Irish Blood

by Nate56Mate



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur dies, F/M, Sean Survives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate56Mate/pseuds/Nate56Mate
Summary: Arthur, Sean, Bill and Micah go for a walk to meet the Grays in Rhodes





	1. A Deadly Walk in a Troubled Town

"You looking real nice today, Bill" Micah said to his colleague and gangmate Bill, they, along with their younger comrade Sean, were waiting for their fellow gangmate Arthur.

"Shut up" Bill growled.

"What are you three doing?" said Arthur as he walked up to the trio.

"We've been waiting for ya Arthur" Micah replied. "Well i'm worry to have kept you" Arthur snarked.

Sean and Bill grab their weapons and the quartet start heading down the main street of Rhodes.

"What's the plan?" Arthur asked.

"We're meetin' a couple of the Grays over at the saloon" Micah replied "They spoke to Bill about a job, needing security"

"After the farce of stealing the horses for them?" groaned Arthur.

As Arthur and Micah bicker, The heat of Rhodes is strongly bothering Sean, who takes off his bowler hat and wipes his forehead with it, however something falls out of his hat, a lucky four leaf clover

"Fuck" Sean says as he bends down to the ground, searching for his lucky clover.

"Sean, what are ya doing?" Arthur yells.

"I lost my lucky clover, if i lose, i'm fucked" Sean whimpers.

"For god's sake, boy, get up, we got a job to d-"

**BANG**

Blood splatters from Arthur's head as he falls to the ground.

"ARTHUR" screams Sean.

Micah grabs out his guns and starts shooting down men.

Sean runs and hides behind a barrel. only 1 minute ago, Arthur was arguing with Micah over the questionable ethics of their business deals with the Grays and Braithwaites, and now, he's lying on the ground dead.

"You fools think you get mess with the Grays" shouts a gunman running out from behind the sheriff's office. Before Sean shoots him that is.

Bill looks over at Arthur's corpse. "Is he dead"

"Of course he's dead, look at him" Sean shouts before he shoots down two more Gray gunmen.

"MacGuire, run into the gun store, I'll go in the front, you go in the back" Micah shouts.

As Sean runs into the Gunsmith, he encounters two more henchmen, He shoots one of them with his repeater, while Micah runs in and shoots dead the second henchman.

"They're in the Gunsmith's" shouts a voice, Sean looks out the window and sees it's Sheriff Gray. Sean starts firing his gun at him in an attempt to avenge Arthur, Gray flees into the sheriff's office while Sean's bullets instead hit some of his henchmen.

After gunning down all the henchmen outside of the Gunsmith, Micah and Sean run outside. 

"Where's Bill?" Sean asked.

"We'll find him later" Micah said "SHERIFF GRAY"

"Who do you think you are?" shouted the sheriff inside of his office "A bunch of two-bit thugs from god knows where? you're so dumb to think we don't what you've been doing, we have put down far worse than you, this is the Gray's town, always has been and always will be!"

"The only Grays i see around here is you" Micah shouts.

The door opens, Bill is pushed outside and Sheriff Gray puts a gun to his head, while Gray's deputy Archibald and two other henchmen run out of the building.

"Guns on the ground now" shouts Archibald.

"You put the guns down Sheriff" shouts Sean

"I'll blow his brains out, just like your friend over there" Gray taunts.

Sean, angered by this threat, proceeds to shoot Gray's brains out while Micah guns down two of the deputies.

Archibald looks around to see his dead boss and co-workers, then Bill punches him and throws him to the ground. Sean points his repeater at him.

"LISTEN HERE MR. MACGREGOR, GO TELL THE REST OF THE GRAYS THAT THE SHERIFF IS DEAD, AND IF ANY OF THEM ATTACK US AGAIN, WE'LL BURN CALIGA HALL DOWN AND WIPE THE FAMILY BLOODLINE" shouts Sean at the deputy.

"Y-y-yes sir" stutters Archibald.

Sean fires his gun in the air, causing the deputy to run off.

Sean, Micah and Bill walk over to the corpse of their fallen comrade, Arthur.

"Oh, Arthur" Sean cries "I'm sorry for saying you were old and out of touch, if anything, i should have died instead" 

"It's his own fault" Micah said.

"NO, IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU OILY TURD" Sean said "YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT NOBODY BUT YOURSELF"

Sean picks up Arthur and puts him on his horse "Bill, Micah, i'm going back to camp to give Arthur a proper burial, you two clean up this town and make sure that deputy and the rest of the Grays don't show up" he says just before he rides off back to camp.

 

 

 


	2. Sean vs The Braithwaites

It's been 3 days since Arthur's death, Sean was sitting at a table drowning his sorrows.

"Sean, it wasn't your fault" Lenny assured his friend. "I know but, He was like a big brother to me" Sean replied.

Dutch walks up to the duo "Somebody has kidnapped Jack"

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"The boy is missing, Hosea assumes Catherine Braithwaite and her men took him" Dutch told the young guns.

Sean then springs up and heads to his horse, he already lost Arthur, he isn't going to let Jack die too.

"SEAN WHERE ARE YA' GOING" Dutch yelled.

"I'm going to save Jack" Sean said before he rides off.

At Braithwaite manor, Catherine Braithwaite and her sons, Gareth, Gerald and Bartholomew, are waiting in Catherine's bedroom, when they look out the window and see Sean riding into their estate.

"Hey isn't that the Irish guy that was with that old fart and his buddy" Gareth said. "I heard old fart's buddy was killed by Sheriff Gray, and in turn, Irish guy killed him and half of his men" said Bartholomew.

"GET DOWN THERE AND KILL THAT BASTARD, BOYS" Catherine yelled to her trio of idiot sons.

The three Braithwaite brothers rush down to the front porch of the manor to confront Sean.

"What do you want?" Gareth asked.

"I want the boy you kidnapped" Sean ordered.

"Get off our land" Bartholomew barked.

"Or you'll end up like your friend you got shot by the Grays" sneered Gerald.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

All three Braithwaite sons fall to the ground as their henchmen rush out of the mansion.

"SEND MRS. BRAITHWAITE OUT HERE OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU" Sean shouted at the henchmen before he gunned down 6 of them.

**BANG!**

Down went one henchman.

**BANG!**

Another one crumpled to the ground.

Within 1 minute, 20 men were lying on the ground. Then Sean bursted into the manor and shot 4 more henchmen.

"Get that Irish bastard" shouted a henchman as he and another one ran down the stairs.

Sean pulled out a Lancaster Repeater and shot them dead.

Sean advanced up stairs, shooting any Braithwaites that got in his way.

Eventually he made into Catherine's bedroom and pulled open the closet door and put his gun to the Brathwaite matriarch's head.

"TELL ME, WHERE IS THE BOY" Sean shouted.

"My sons gave him to Angelo Bronte, so he's probably in Saint Denis, or on the boat to Italy" Braithwaite snickered, before Sean blew her brains out.

Sean walked out of the manor to find, Dutch, Hosea and John riding up in their horses.

"What the hell happened here?" Dutch asked.

"He ain't here, Mrs. Braithwaite told me before i killed her that she gave Jack to some cunt in Saint Denis named Angelo Bronte" Sean replied "I think it's best we pack up camp and move somewhere closer to Saint Denis, Lenny told me that he and Arthur invaded a old plantation house and killed its occupants, so it's probably abandoned, and John, i promise with my heart, i will get Jack back"

"What do we do with the manor" John asked, while his main focus is finding his son, he still wants to know what will happen to this rich family's manor.

"Leave it, it's probably been here for over 200 years and it's best we leave it to preserve history" Hosea says

The four of them get back on their horses and ride off.

Meanwhile in the bushes, two men are hiding, one of them is tall and has a red face while the other is short and has a moustache, they're both wearing bowler hats.

"Follow them" said the taller man to his partner, who then got on his horse and started slowly following Dutch and his gang.

The taller man looked at the carnage that Sean left behind.

"Savages" He muttered.

 


	3. Milton Enters The Camp

The entire camp was packing up things to move to Saint Denis, Charles and John had been sent ahead to clear out Shady Belle, Ms. Grimshaw was bickering at Bill to get work done and Sean and Karen were sitting at a table.

"Sean, since Arthur's death, you've been more mature and serious" Karen said. She's known Sean since 1897 when he first joined the gang and he'd been a nuisance to everyone, and now, he's a lot more mature.

"Well someone needs to take over Arthur's niche in the camp, i thought i might take it over" Sean assured her.

"Hey, Dutch" yelled Lenny "We got a problem"

Two men entered the camp, one of them tall and lanky and the other one short and chubby, with a moustache. "Not a problem, a visitor, a solution" The taller man said.

"Who are those clowns?" Karen asked.

"Arthur did tell me that two pinkertons did meet him on the side of a river, i presume that's them" Sean said.

"Good day fine people. Mr. Van der linde. Mr Matthews, i presume. and who are you?" The tall pinkerton said.

"Rip van Winkle" John lied.

"I see. Where's Mr. Morgan?" The pinkerton asked.

"Dead, shot in the head by Sheriff Gray" Sean replied. If Arthur was here, he'd probably kicked both of these bowler hat wearing bastards to the curb.

"Shame, anyways my name is Agent Milton, Pinkerton detective agency, and my partner here is Agent Ross" The pinkerton told the gang.

"And what do we owe the pleasure, Agent Moron?" Dutch snarked to Milton.

"I don't know if you're aware, but this is a civilized land now. We didn't kill all them savages only to allow the likes of you to act like human dignity" Milton told the gang.

"You ain't much better Mr. Melonhead" Sean snarked. 

Ross points his gun at Sean's head "Listen here, you little.." Ross growled before Milton cusps his hand over his mouth.

"Anyways, I came to make a deal, it's time you come with me and i give the rest of ya three days to run off, disappear and go live like human beings someplace else" Milton proposed to the gang.

"That ain't happening" Sean said as he pointed his gun at Milton, the rest of the gang followed suit.

"You're making a big mistake, all of you" Milton uttered. 

"Stop following us, we'll be gone soon" Dutch threatened the pinkerton.

"I'm afraid i can't, and when i return, i'll be with fifty men, all of you will die. Run away from this place you fools, run" Milton yapped.

Milton and Ross proceed to walk off.

Charles rides into camp. "We cleared the place out, it's safe to move into now" He said.

"Well, let's get going" Dutch told the gang.

The gang then got into the stage carriages and rode to Shady Belle. 

 


	4. Meeting Angelo Bronte

The gang had arrived in Saint Denis in search of Jack, who they believe is being held captive by Angelo Bronte.

Sean had a run in with some street kids, who stole his satchel, after catching the kid, he had found out Bronte lived right across from the park.

Sean went to the park where he met up with Dutch and John "There you are" Dutch said when he spotted Sean "You lads ready?" Sean asked.

"Course, what else do you know about this guy?" Dutch asked.

"Not much, just that he's some cunt from Italy who has a lot of dough and controls the city like his own little personal playpen, can we burn his mansion after we get Jack back?" Sean told Dutch, Sean despised rich people as much as he despised the English crown, but he knew Dutch wouldn't let him cause so much noise and trouble in a large city.

"No, We can't let Jack see us commit any trouble or else he'll think we're bad men, not to mention Abigail will probably leave the gang with him' John says.

The trio came up close to a mansion, where a man in a fancy suit and hat stood. "Excuse me sir. We have an appointment to see Mr. Bronte" Dutch told the guard

"Who are you" said the fancy dressed man in an Italian accent before Dutch grabbed in and banged him into the gate.

"You get your boss down here and now, so we can talk this out like gentlemen"

The man got up and unlocked the gate, when the trio walked into the garden, they were greeted by more fancy suited men pointing rifles at them "Hands up, walk into the house quietly" said Guido, one of the men who seemed to be the second in command of the gang after Bronte himself.

Dutch, John and Sean put up their hands and walked into the house at gunpoint.

"We come in peace, we just need to straighten some things out with your boss" Dutch told the Italian men.

The trio walked into a living room, where a man wearing pajamas and reading a book was sitting in a chair with two more men behind him. this is Angelo Bronte, an Italian crime lord and businessman.

"Who are these clowns?" said Bronte in Italian "They've come about the boy we took" Guido replied in Italian.

"Why do you take his son?" Dutch asked.

"Excuse me? 

"I said, why did you take his son?" Dutch told the Italian man "We ain't go no problems with you sir, nor you with us, but if you wanna start one, there is gonna be a lot of folks dead in this room before it's done"

"So, you walk into my city, stinking of shit and looking like this, and you come into my house, before you have a bath and you tell me how to act. You ask me to show compassion? Have i not shown you almost infinite compassion already by simply allowing you to breathe in my presence?" Bronte angrily told the two Americans and the Irishman.

"Listen here you little sh-" Sean stepped forward before John held him back.

"We are simple country folk. All we have is each other and you have gone, and you have taken his son over some dispute with some inbred ex-slavers. It ain't go nothing to do with anyone of us" Dutch calmly tells the crime boss.

"YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH DESTROYING THE LIQUOR BUSINESS?" Bronte yelled.

"We was innocent bystanders and that which we weren't innocent of, well we were surely ignorant of" Dutch said.

"And one of our best men got shot too" Sean said he still hasn't gotten over Arthur's death.

"You twist words, you lie shamelessly, you think you are better than everyone else" Bronte's scowl slowly turned into a smile "I love you" he said in Italian.

He leapt up and shook Dutch's hand "Angelo Bronte" he introduced himself.

"Dutch van der Linde" Dutch introduced himself, he pointed to Sean "Sean MacGuire"

"Sean, the pleasure is mine" Bronte shook Sean's hand, Sean didn't like shaking rich folk's hands, but in this situation, he felt he had no choice.

"John Marston" Dutch said as Bronte shook John's hand.

The trio sat down as a man offered them drinks.

"So, can my friend have his son back?" Dutch asked "Of course, of course. But, should i be out of pocket over a misunderstanding? Of course i know you would not want that" Bronte said.

"No"

"So how about this, you preform a simple job for me and you get your son back"

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"People have taken to grave robbing in the cemetery, they're not only desecrating the dead, but they've done so without paying tribute to the living. The thing is, they see my men, they run a mile, so maybe Sean and John over here head off, and you, Mr van der Linde, well you tell me more about my manners" Bronte said.

"Can't believe i'm doing this" Sean murmured to himself as he and John walked out of the mansion.

 


	5. Shady Belle Woes

After a painful shoot out in a graveyard and a narrow escape from the Saint Denis police department, John, Sean and Dutch finally got Jack back, Dutch was invited to a garden party, and he took Hosea, Bill and Kieran, Sean stayed at Shady Belle, where he was talking with Karen.

"So, We have Jack back, what do we do now?" Karen said.

"Wait for Dutch to come up with a new plan, while me and him first stepped foot into Saint Denis, He told me he's planning on going overseas" Sean said.

"Anywhere specific?" Karen asked.

"He said Tahiti, I think it's somewhere near Australia or something" Sean told her.

Karen had heard of Tahiti, but had absolutely no idea where it was "Is it nice there?"

"I have no idea, but i assume so" Sean said "I just hope there ain't no English or Frenchmen there, We don't need those fuckers breathing down our necks"

"Well Australia ain't no better either, I heard chit chat from some guy in Rhodes who went to Australia with a friend, friend got bitten by a spider, and died 1 day later" Karen told Sean.

"Arthur probably would've liked either" Sean sighed. Karen put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault"

"YES IT WAS" Sean snapped, Karen jumped back a little.

"I'm sorry Karen, I feel like Arthur would still be alive if i didn't bring my lucky clover"

"You shouldn't blame yourself MacGuire" Karen said "You got Jack back, You somehow ended the feud between the Grays and Braithwaites"

"By killing all of them" Sean laughed.

"Well yes, but you allowed the town to advance into a new era, sort of"

"Anyways, i hope Dutch, Hosea, Bill and Kieran are having a great time, you know, i'm starting to warm up to that Kieran fella" Sean said "I overheard Mary-Beth talking to Tilly that she plans on asking Kieran out"

"Honestly, i think it's sweet, but they shouldn't go out on a date outside of camp, because of O'Driscolls, and Lemonye Raiders, and Pinkertons, and any surviving Braithwaites and Grays, and I heard there's a cult of crazy people out there called the Nite Folk" Karen said.

"Can you guys stay out of my love life" Sean and Karen turn around and see Mary-Beth standing there with her arms crossed.

"Look, Mary-Beth, you're like a little sister to us" Sean said.

"Sean, i'm 1 month older than you and 3 months older than Karen, if anything, you're like little siblings to  _me_ " Mary-Beth said.

"Look, Mary-Beth, we're worried because he's a former O'Driscoll and-" Karen said before being slightly pushed by Mary-Beth "Correct, he's a former O'Driscoll, he didn't even like them, he's a nice person and you two should trust him more"

"We do trust him more, it's just that, because of his former affiliation. The O'Driscolls might try and get him, we want both of you to be safe" Sean said.

"Sorry for snapping at you guys, Kieran is my first actual crush and i just wanted to keep it a secret" Mary-Beth said before hugging her surrogate siblings.

"You have a crush on who now?" Javier asked. 

"Nunya" Mary-Beth said.

"Who?"

"None 'Ya Business"

"Rude" Javier stormed off.


End file.
